


As we stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Magical Canvas [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, F/M, Painting, Portals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A strange thing happened to some paintings at a gallery. Chloe who just a week before has found out about who Lucifer really is takes him along to check out this gallery. When something happens.





	1. Oh this is strange?

It has been a week since Chloe saw the truth about Lucifer. Things haven't been the same really since. She was quiet around him almost like she had shut her heart out of his hold. She let him help with this case for now at least as she quietly walked in with Lucifer and looked at Ella. "What was taken?" She asked as she looked at her friend as she felt that Lucifer wanted to talk to her. But she really didn't know what she wanted to say herself and that's what bugged her the most about the whole thing.

Ella looked between the two and then back at Chloe. "It seems all the painting was slashed last night except two." She led the pair to a painting of Saint Michael expelling Lucifer out of heaven. "But not this one though." She said simply as she looked at the picture of Lucifer and then back at the Lucifer in the flesh. "Almost looks like you Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at the painting annoyed. "Yeah." He muttered softly to himself. "It was more than that bloody saint of a brother of mine." He rolled his eyes as he glanced at the two women looking at him. "It was more than just one archangel."

A voice behind them chuckled softly. "Yes, I guess it was all the archangel's to take down the big bad Lucifer." He walked up behind Lucifer. "Wouldn't you agree on that baby brother."

Lucifer turned and looked clearly annoyed at the person standing there. "Hello, Michael."

Michael shook his head slightly. "Is that any way to greet one of your elder brothers, Lucy?"

Ella laughed softly. "You didn't say anything about being related to Mr. Morningstar?" She said looking at the Asian American man.

Michael looked at her and smiled. "I didn't know my baby brother would show up here."

Dan walked around the corner and looked at the pair. "That must be some adopted family."

Lucifer grumbled slightly. "Yeah to say the least." He looked at his brother. "What was the other painting Mr. Pain in the ass." He said to his brother with a rather annoyed look on his face.

Michael reached over and pinched his arm. "Its Mr. Saint or have you forgotten that little Venus?"

Chloe smirked softly as she walked up beside the pair. It seems she was going to have to keep the brothers fighting as she looked at him. "If you please?"

Michael nodded his head as he walked them further into the building to a painting of an angel in the sky watching over people first coming out of the dark into the light. "This painting has two names. Venus rising or Saint Samael the Lightbringer is its other name."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Great another one of those ugly things." He grumbled as he stepped away from it to stand near Ella and Dan.

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "I have seen worse."

Dan chuckled softly. "Who hasn't."

Chloe just walked closer towards the painting as if some part of it was drawing her in closer and closer.

Michael turned and looked at her. "If you get to close the painting will draw you in." He said simply before he walked over to stand near his brother. "Seems we still need that heart to heart little brother."

Lucifer looked at him annoyed. "Yeah."

Chloe reached out to touch the painting then. "Can't you hear it?" She asked softly.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she suddenly vanished from sight.

Dan and Ella ran towards the painting. "Must be a trap door or something."

Lucifer pushed Michael up against the wall. "What the hell did you do Michael?" He said as he glared at her as his eyes shifted red.

Michael put up his hands. "I didn't do anything and as far as I knew or felt nothing with that painting."

Dan turned and looked at Lucifer and Michael. "You two break it up we need to find this trap door."

Lucifer and Michael looked at each other and then to those two. "There isn't a trap door Dan. She got sucked into the painting."

Dan and Ella turned and looked at them. "Very funny you two. It didn't suck her in its nothing more than... oh good god where dreaming." Added in some cursing from Dan as they both saw the wings on Lucifer and on Michael's back as well as Lucifer's true face as he took a couple steps towards them.

Michael sighed softly. "As we said not a trap door."

Lucifer walked towards the painting as he stared at it for a moment and mentally groaned. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Why don't we cut the painting?" Dan said simply and took a step back into the wall as Lucifer glared at him darkly. "Bad idea?"

"You think?" Lucifer said simply. "If we cut the painting she is trapped where ever she is at." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "This is going to take someone who does dark magic."

Michael looked at him. "Great him." He shook his head slightly.

Lucifer mentally sighed. "John, you know anything about paintings sucking people in?" He listened for a moment before he spoke again. "Get anything and everything you need and get your ass here now. Cause if I have to hunt you down and make you help you will not like the outcome." He shook his head slightly. "Okay if I did that you would enjoy it. But what I could do to you in hell will be loads worse then what I can do to you here and now." He sighed softly as he muttered something. "Yes your crazy twisted twin is still locked up in hell with Nimue now get your ass here or you will find your self-being ass fucked for the rest of your mortal and dead life is that clear? Oh good now be a good boy and get here." He hung up his phone as he got strange looks from those around him. "What?"

Dan looked at him. "Really who did you just call?"

"John Constantine." Lucifer said simply before he leaned against the wall and watched the painting. "I will make him help us get you out Chloe or I will keep my word on his punishment."

Ella looked at Lucifer. "Can you trust him?"

"Do you two trust me? Now that you both have seen the truth about me?" Lucifer asked as he stood beside his brother.

Dan looked at Lucifer. "If you hurt Chloe or my daughter Trixie more so my daughter we will have problems. And stop eating my pudding cup's already."

Ella smiled softly. "Its a shock but I still see the good person you still are. Besides I think everyone who has seen it for them self's you love Chloe."

Michael looked at his baby brother. "Does she love you, Lucy?"

Lucifer looked at his brother. "Yes though that was before she saw the truth for her self a week ago."

Ella blinked slightly. "That explains how she got so quiet after what happens."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I didn't know I got that face back after killing a human. I became the monster I felt after I got sent to hell to start with."

Michael sighed softly. "Our father said he sent you to hell not only as a punishment but you would learn. And when you came back to the mortal realm the first time dad knew you really connected to this place. Its why he had Chloe blessed into being for you to stop seeing your self as a monster. Though you still have to deal with hell for the time being."

Lucifer looked at his brother. "How much longer."

Ella looked at them. "Until either humans learn the lesson your learning or when there is no more human's alive."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Ying and yang my brother. I'm sorry about that but how far away was John?"

Lucifer looked at him. "He's in the city on a matter for a demon."

Michael sighed softly as did the others.

Dan heard something and walked around the corner at the sight of a blonde male in a long brown trench coat, black jeans, white shirt, and a cig behind his ear. "You John?"

The man nodded his head slightly. "I am."

Dan looked at the police officers. "Let him in." He guided him over to Lucifer and Michael.

John looked at everyone and grinned. "Well isn't this a lovely little gathering."

Lucifer pointed at the painting. "Get to work or else."

John shrugged slightly as he walked up to the painting and sniffed slightly. "Ash." He shook his head before he turned and looked at Lucifer. "Devil's ash."

Lucifer wrinkled his eyebrow before he answered as Dan moved towards him. "You mean someone." He glared darkly at Dan before looking back at John. "Other than my self-pulled that out of hell and placed it here?"

John nodded his head slightly. "Sorry man but I know you wouldn't do such a thing. But as we both know some demons can get in and out of hell without you being down there or not."

Lucifer groaned. "Can anyone else go in after her?"

John shook his head. "No its a time portal. If I had to guess back to when human's where finally stepping out of the dark and into the light. Though I could be wrong in the matter though."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "We will take turns and guard it. Though once we can or if for that matter. We should really burn that painting so nothing else happens to anyone else. Don't you agree, Lucifer?"

Lucifer shook his brother's hand. "Deal." He looked at Ella and Dan. "We will stand guard to make sure no one else goes in and if and when Chloe comes back out."

Ella sighed softly. "What if one of us goes in after her?"

Dan walked up beside her. "If we do that we will be trapped until a way out can be found." He looked at Lucifer. "If you find another way in let us know."

Lucifer nodded his head as he watched them leave and he looked at John. "Is there?"

John looked at them. "Maybe."


	2. Where the hell am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up and finds her self in a doorless room with just one giant window in it.

Chloe opened her eyes when she looked up and didn't see the faces of those she had been with. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before she looked around and saw no one with her. She slowly stood up and looked around and noticed how dark it seemed around her. "Hello?" She called out as she tried to keep on walking when she found her self at a window and she looked out. "Is it night time outside? Why is it so dark outside?" So many other questions raced through her mind when she heard a sneeze nearby and she followed it. She saw a young boy huddled under giant white wings with what she could tell was black hair on top of his head. "Hello, are you lost?" She asked kneeling down before him.

The little boy looked up and tried to scamper away from her. "Don't hurt me I don't want to do what daddy wants me to do."

Chloe blinked slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She held out her hand to him. "My name is Chloe what's yours?"

The little boy giggled. "That's a funny name."

Chloe smiled at him. "Maybe but it is my name. And you haven't told me yours yet either?"

Michael's voice is heard outside. "Samael? Where are you father wants to see you? Don't make me go get Gabriel and have to hunt you down. We both know where that will lead too."

Samael sniffed slightly before he stood up and hugged Chloe around her neck. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Can I keep you?" He kissed her cheek before he turned and walked towards the window and jumped out. "Like you and Gabriel can take me, big brother."

Michael bonked him on his head. "Sadly I know that." He sighed softly before they flew away leaving Chloe still right where she was.

Chloe sighed softly as she walked back to the window and looked down. "I have no idea how high up I really am."

"Best not to jump love you could either break something or fall forever and that would be really hard to get you back then."

Chloe turned around and jumped slightly. "Who are you?"

The man walked towards her and held out his hand to her. "A friend of your boyfriend Lucifer from our time period?" He said simply.

Chloe was about to say he wasn't her boyfriend. In fact, she wasn't sure what they really were. "I'm Chloe and you are?"

"John Constantine and before you ask I have no idea on how to get you back. We really weren't sure where or when you got sent."

Chloe sighed softly. "Crap I thought you were my ride home."

John shook his head slightly. "No, I'm not."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

John nodded his head. "Sure what?"

"Samael was or will be Lucifer right?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

John nodded his head again. "Yes, they are one and the same. Is that where you are around him?"

"Yes but he is still a small child and it seems more powerful than two of his brothers Michael and Gabriel." She said simply. "Or that is what the brothers said anyway."

"I will ask them?" John said simply before he vanished from sight.

Chloe sighed as she walked away from the window, still trying to find either a door or stairs even. It felt like Chloe had been walking for hours when she came to what she hoped wasn't the window again as this time a man stood there. "Hello?"

The man turned and smiled at her. "Why hello there your self." He said with a rather cheeky grin.

Chloe knew who this was she could clearly see it in his face this was Lucifer. But she knew it wasn't her Lucifer just a Lucifer. But was this still Samael just full grown or was this Lucifer about to be a rebel without a cause so to speak. "Um, do you know where I am and how to get out of here? I'm trying to go home or at least right now find an exit."

The man blinked slightly confused before he pointed at the window. "This is the only way in or out for now." He said simply. "Have we met before?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes for me it was a little while ago but you were still little." She said with a smile. "And cute." She said simply. "I'm Chloe and your still Samael right?"

Samael looked at her confused. "Who else would I be?"

Chloe mentally sighed before she spoke. "Never mind can you take me out of here. I have walked around from when you were a small boy to now. I don't want to make another lap and end up talking to another version of you Samael. Um, no offense I would just like to get out of here and find a way back to my own time period."

Samael walked up to her and kissed her softly on the cheek and tried to kiss her on the lips but blinked when she stepped back. "What?"

Chloe was shocked she did that truthfully. If you asked her about meeting and kissing the angel version of Lucifer she would have said she would have melted into him. "Nothing it's just you look like someone I know in my time period."

Samael looked at her. "Your husband?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "My boyfriend you do have that saying in this time period."

Samael blinked slightly. "Oh, so you're betrothed then?"

Chloe was about to say something against him but really what was the point. "Um yeah, he's a great guy you would like him."

Samael smiled at her. "I can tell he has your heart." He said smiling at her. "Does he know?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I found out something about him and was shocked and didn't handle it well. I was still dealing with it when a painting brought me here to this strange building."

Samael blinked slightly. "Did you say a painting?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

Samael sighed softly. "My eldest brother wants to do a painting of me. Was it me bringing everyone out of the dark? Its what dad wants me to do but I'm not sure the humans are ready for that yet."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, it is. It was in a gallery. That's where we put up paintings for everyone to see."

Samael nodded his head slightly. "Wait right here I will go get you a change of clothes and I will take you to meet my eldest brother Gabriel. I fear if you leave this spot everyone might still be in the dark."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thank you."

Samael smiled brightly at her as he turned and took to flying away.

Chloe stood there watching him walk away. "Oh, Lucifer." She whispered softly. "Even your still all-powerful angelic form right before me and all I want to do is return to you and my daughter." She shook her head slightly.

John chuckled softly behind her. "Shall I let Lucifer know your pinning for his angelic self and not his demonic self?"

Chloe turned and glared at him. "Don't you dare I don't want to face a sad Lucifer its rather depressing."

John shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Anyway have you found an exit?"

Chloe pointed out the window. "The one and only exit. And if I walk around this area I end up with a different version of Lucifer."

"Okay then. Crap I was just hoping it was going to be easy to get you out of here." John said simply.

"Let me guess it's not?" She said simply.

John shook his head slightly. "Sadly no it's not. Your just going to have to wait until the painting is done and try then. Otherwise, if that doesn't work you're going to be stuck here until this room gets you home. And that is if it can get you home. I'm sorry about that Chloe." He said before he left.

Chloe muttered softly. "I'm going to have to throw him out a window when I get home." She said sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, cute tiny little Lucifer.


	3. Can you help me get home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael takes Chloe to speak to his eldest brother asking him for help.

Chloe turned towards the window when she heard something coming towards her. She smiled softly seeing Lucifer coming towards her. She mentally pinched herself reminding her self it wasn't her Lucifer or a Lucifer it was still Samael. She saw the bundle in his arms as he landed. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she held out her hands towards it.

Samael placed them in her arms. "You can leave your clothes here since we most likely will have to come back here."

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she waited for him to turn around. They stood there for a while looking at each other. She tapped her foot as she looked at him. "I'm not changing until you turn around. Since we both know what will happen if I leave this spot."

Samael blushed before he turned around quickly. "Sorry."

Chloe turned as well before she changed and did the best she could with the outerwear and kept her time period underwear on. She turned back around as she looked at him. "Well?"

Samael turned around and smiled at her. "Sexy." He walked over and pulled up the hood over her hair. "It will make it easier for you to blend in." He put his arm around her waist before he took her out of the window and flew her across the sky and down near where he knew his big brother should be. Once they landed he let her go and tucked his wings away before he looked at her. "Follow behind me." He said softly as he started to walk.

Chloe followed behind as she looked around and saw how bare and dark it all was vs how it is in her time. It looked all so peaceful here though if she remembered from the history books it wasn't always so peaceful. 'Remember if they ask about Samael in our time. Just say we know him and nothing about his name change or being the king of hell either. Better be safe then sorry about being this far back I might really screw up my timeline.' She almost walked right into Samael's back when he stopped suddenly. "Ow." She said softly as she rubbed her nose.

Samael turned and looked at her and smirked softly at her. "Checking out my behind?"

Chloe blushed. "Um, no lost in thought."

Samael looked sad as he muttered softly. "Too bad." He guided her around and pointed at a man sitting there with a paint and a cloth canvas sitting nearby. "My big brother Gabriel." He walked them towards him. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up and looked from Chloe to Samael then. "Really brother a mortal?"

Samael glared at his brother. "She was in the building our father sent down for me." He said simply.

Chloe looked at Gabriel. "I need your help to..."

Gabriel spoke up before Chloe could finish what she was going to say. "More like you are trying to use my baby brother to keep him from his mission that our father has demanded him to do."

Samael opened his mouth to speak.

Chloe turned and looked at Samael. "Can you give me a moment with your brother?"

Samael looked down at her and nodded his head before he turned and walked away.

Chloe turned and walked over and sat down across from Gabriel who opened his mouth to speak. "Shut up and listen to me. Now I understand my version of Samael in my time period." She shook her head slightly. "I'm not from this point in time. I'm very far in the future. I got sent here by the painting your to do, of your baby brother. So can you help me get back home."

Gabriel sighed softly before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry I can't help you with that. It's not that I don't want to I just can't. I don't know how that happened to you."

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright." She stood to go looking for Samael.

"What is he like in your time period?" Gabriel said looking at her.

Chloe looked at him. "Different and very angry towards one person." She turned and walked off muttering softly. "And all his siblings too."

Samael stood there hugging his baby sister. "When I get back Azarel I will take you on a flight around. Until then you have to stay with our eldest brother."

"Aww, Sammy I want to go now." She said pouting cutely at her brother.

Chloe stood there snickering watching Samael being hugged by a little girl around her own daughter's age.

Samael turned and looked at her and smiled at her. "Was big brother able to help?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No."

Azarel walked over and looked up at Chloe. "What are you doing here mortal?"

Samael bonked his sister on her head. "Leave her alone Rae Rae." He shooed his sister away as he looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled softly. "It's okay. But you should bring light to this world though."

Samael sighed softly. "I don't know."

Chloe smiled softly. "You're known in my time period as the light bringer."

Samael wrapped an arm around her waist as he took her to the sky and back to where he found her. "Do I know you in the future?" He asked wondering.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes." She said smiling.

Once they landed he let her go near her own clothes still laying where she put them earlier. "Is my future self your betrothed?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes."

Samael smiled softly. "I look forward to kissing you." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of her hand. "Over and over again I bet." He let her hand go and looked out the window to the dark sky. "I should go."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Its time for them to step out of the dark and into the light. So they can evolve like everyone else and everything else as well too."

Samael nodded his head slightly before he turned and stepped out of the window.

Chloe stood there watching Samael free falling down until he was nothing more than a spec she could barely make out at what she was looking at. "Why?" She suddenly got her answer when she saw a bright almost blinding light shot up into the sky in the form of an angel. "Oh wow." She said seeing right at that moment how powerful Samael is and not being Lucifer himself just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only the start of an all-powerful Lucifer or well Samael.


	4. Where is my fucking exit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around and around we go when we come to our exit we may never know.

All Chloe saw was Samael rise higher and higher into the sky and vanish into space. Suddenly she felt everything start to shake and move. She had to step further into the room for fear she might fall out of the window and to her death. When she shaking calmed did she dare go near the window again. She stood there watching as Samael descended from the sky still glowing and smiling as everyone came running to greet him as the sky started to lighten up finally. "Well done Samael." She whispered softly from the window. "Hard to believe this was how it all went down back then."

"Are we finally nearing the end?" John asked leaning against the wall. "You should hear Lucifer pouting about you not being near him.

Chloe smiled softly. "He never changed on clinging onto me." She said with a smirk as she watched people fawn over him. "But you should have found a way back by now?"

John shook his head slightly. "I will let Lucifer know you're alright." He said before he vanished.

Chloe sat in the window watching Lucifer as the day near its end and she noticed he didn't come back towards her. "Odd?" But she just remained there just watching him until he vanished inside. Chloe turned and walked around the area glad she talked him into bringing the light back. She was almost back at the window again she could hear someone waiting for her. She blinked when she saw who it was. "What happened Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned and looked at her. "Finally you reappear." He shook his head slightly as he showed his bloodied wing. "Samael I mean Lucifer's doing. He thought what you were going through was our father's fault. Among other things lead him to stage a revolt."

"And he lost and got cast down into hell whereas he fell in he started to think of himself as a monster instead of anything else?" Chloe said simply.

"Yes, how do you know?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Chloe.

"I have met the final stage and he is my boyfriend." She said simply. "How he feels is mostly your guy's fault anyway."

Gabriel sighed softly. "I tried to be there for all my siblings. But I guess we all failed in helping out our youngest brother."

"Why is he stronger than the rest of you?" She asked looking at him.

Gabriel sighed softly. "Because of something our mother did before she gave birth to him." He said simply. "She always was to spoil him and called him her little angel. But right now he blames her as well sadly." He sighed softly. "I hope you make it home to him. And at least show him the light and love our father has never left him." He turned and walked to the window and looked at her. "Good luck human." He said before he jumped out of the window just as the window vanished from sight.

Chloe ran up to it and pounded on it. "Oh come on guys let me out." But nothing happened as she turned and started to walk around and around. She looked around not seeing the window or better yet a door even. She just kept on walking around and around for what felt like hours. "LUCIFER!" She didn't hear anything so she tried someone else. "MICHAEL!" She wrinkled her nose when she still didn't hear anything either. "JOHN!"

John appeared before her then. "You bellowed?"

"The window is gone and I keep on walking around and around. And the window doesn't appear, the door doesn't appear, nor does the painting show up here as well either. So right now I am stuck with no way help." She said looking at him sternly. "Can you help or not?"

John looked around and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry I can't help even now." He turned and looked at her. "All I can say is keep on walking and think of what you want. I'm sorry Miss. Decker but that is all I can do is tell you to do only that."

Chloe sighed softly. "It's okay John. How is he doing?"

John smiled softly. "He and Michael are both standing outside waiting for you. They sent Dan and Ella home hours ago. I have to go myself its late and I haven't eaten in a while. I will call Lucifer in the morning and check to see if you got out or not. If not I will see what I can come up for you."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thanks."

John smiled softly. "Your welcome." He vanished from sight then.

Chloe kept on walking than talking to her self as she went. "I swear what am I going to do about you Lucifer when I get home? Hell, what am I going to do with your siblings or whoever the hell made this thing I'm currently trapped in." She sighed as she kept on walking. "Whoever made this I might kill though I am sure you would join me on that front Lucifer." She said with a smile. "Your siblings I would only strangle just because I don't want god to be upset with me and they are your siblings too." She sighed softly. "Though with you I just want to hold tight and never let go again Lucifer." She sighed. "I finally figured my own heart and head out with all this craziness I would just like to get the heck out of here." As Chloe made another loop she started to see a glowing door at the end. "Have I died or finally found my way out." She said as she walked towards it and pass on through it.


	5. Am I finally out?

Chloe walked through the door and came out of the painting. She stumbled slightly seeing a rather disheveled Lucifer standing there with an equal disheveled Michael nearby. But her eyes where only on her devil as she looked at him. "Hi um how long have I been gone?"

Lucifer blinked as he stared at her unable to believe she was standing there before him finally. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms tightly. "Its only three in the morning so a few hours."

Chloe smiled softly as she hugged him back. She turned her head slightly and whispered into his ear. "Can I keep you?" She knew his younger self in that place whispered it to her in her ear.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Do you plan on taking me for walks?"

Chloe went to step back but didn't feel Lucifer's hold on her loosen up. "Let me smack you for that."

Lucifer smirked softly before he bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. "I don't think so, Chloe."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Your younger self in there said it to me."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "What did you see?" He walked her over to one of the chairs his brother had gone and got them while she was in there.

Chloe looked at the two brothers. "I came across at first your younger self. He was very scared and didn't want to bring light to the human race. I found you curled up crying and I didn't know who you were." She smiled softly. "You used to be so very cute what happened to that?" She asked with a smirk.

Michael chuckled softly. "He grew up."

Lucifer looked at his brother annoyed before he knelt down before Chloe than. "Keep going."

"Your brother's threated you with getting Gabriel as well to take you on in a three-way fight. But I got you to go to them after you whispered into my ear you wanted to keep me." She said with a smile. "After you left I walked around and came across your older version and the light still hadn't returned. A lot of talking later between you and me you went got me a change of clothes and you took me to see your eldest brother Gabriel. We asked him for help and he couldn't do anything for me. After you returned me to my location you dived far down and flew up glowing so very brightly it was almost blinding as you shot your self into space. After that, the light was turned on as people started to step out of the dark and into the light. But you seemed to forget about me as you stayed down there among everyone." She said looking into Lucifer's eyes as she reached out and gently touched his face.

Lucifer turned his face into her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. "Anything else?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I made another lap and ended up finding your brother Gabriel standing there waiting for me. We talked and he showed me his bloody wings you caused him. He said I was part of the reason you revolted against your father and you where cast into hell for it. We talked about it for a moment before he left making the window vanish from sight. So I kept on walking and walking yelling at everything even your friend John as well too." She said with a smile. "Reminds me I need to throw him out a window." She smirked before she kept talking again. "After talking to him and he left I kept on walking until I found a glowing door and walked through it and ended up here."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I'm just glad you're alright now."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Oh, I should call Dan. He must wonder what happened to me Lucifer."

Lucifer put a finger to her lips as he smiled at her. "I had to show Dan and Ella who I am. I swore I would stay here and wait for your return."

Chloe pulled out her phone before she kissed him on his cheek. "That was a big risk for you. Thank you." She said with a smile before she called Dan then.

Lucifer stood and walked over to his brother who was watching the painting. "Has the magic finally gone from it brother or did Gabriel do something to it and to me cause I really don't remember the talk that Chloe is talking about."

Michael looked at his little brother. "I don't think Gabriel sealed your memory of her. I think it was our father as he cast you out. And you did say he put her in your path so you would end up meeting again."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, but why would he?"

Chloe walked up beside Lucifer then as she leaned into his side. "I think it was so I could come to terms and understand it all more. I'm sure I'm not the only human besides Dan and Ella you have told right?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Linda and Charlotte after my mother left Charlotte's body."

Chloe looked at him funny. "That explains why she went from almost mothering you to not mothing you at all. Though back then I did think she was hitting on you."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes." He looked at Michael. "What are you going to do with that painting if it's still a trap?"

Michael sighed softly. "Call Gabriel here and have him take it into the silver city where it will never enter the human realm again you have my word on that."

Shoes started to walk towards them as the man Chloe saw before walk towards them. "Brother's?"

Michael and Lucifer turned and looked at him. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded his head and smirked at Chloe who was suddenly pushed behind Lucifer then. "Clingy to much baby brother?"

Lucifer just growled at his brother. "Shut up and take that painting away will you."

"Touchy, a touchy little devil." He said simply before he walked over and put a cloth over it before he took it off the wall and went to walk pass Chloe when he stopped and looked at her. "Our father wishes to say welcome to the family Chloe Decker." He said before he walked right on past the three confused people as he left.

Lucifer looked at Michael confused. "What did he mean by that?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "No clue." He ran after his eldest brother then.

Chloe's stomach grumbled then loudly. "Ow." She said rubbing it.

Lucifer shook there laughing at her. "Right I should get you dinner." He walked her out. "We had Ella take your car home." Once they where outside they stopped and looked up at the sky. "I'm sad to say I don't remember our talks from back then Chloe. But I do remember all I did in that sky that night it was simply magical."

Chloe smiled softly. "You was very bright slowly star as you shot up into the sky."

Lucifer held her close to him as his wings came out just as he carried her into the sky and to his loft.

Chloe looked around in his arms and smiled brightly. "Its lovely up here." She said as they zoomed towards the loft where they stopped.

Lucifer let her go and walked into his kitchen and started to fix her something to eat then.

Chloe stood outside the loft and looked up at the sky and smiled softly. "Lucifer is still a prince of heaven though he is the king of hell." She said with a smile before she turned and walked inside and headed to the kitchen following the smells of food. "Smells good."

Lucifer looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks." He put it on a plate for her. "Eat up."

Chloe walked over and sat down before her food and started to eat.

"If you want you can stay the night. You can take the bed and I will take the couch." He said sounding rather noble.

"If its all the same Lucifer?" Chloe said as she finished what she put in her mouth. "I rather we share." She saw the perverted look on his face appear. "With our clothes on you perv."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Well, you can't blame me."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Yep, you're a perv."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Just eat." He said before he cleaned up the rest of the dishes. And once Chloe finished her meal he cleaned those as well.

Chloe fell asleep watching Lucifer clean up.

Lucifer carried her into the bedroom. He pulled off her shoes and put them at the foot of the bed. Before he made sure everything was locked up and the lights were off as well. He took off his shoes and crawled into bed beside her and pulled her against his chest. "I love you, Chloe." He whispered softly as she nuzzled back against him in answer before he fell asleep holding her in his arms.


	6. What's touching me?

Chloe woke up beside Lucifer and smiled softly to herself as she rolled over and watched him. 'So childlike.' She thought to her self as she watched him. She got up shortly and walked out into the living room and rolled her neck slightly before she looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She walked towards the balcony when she felt something tickling her ear some. She reached up and went to wipe it away when she hit it instead. She turned around quickly and almost fell over and didn't see anything behind her. "What the heck." She said simply before she quickly but carefully went back to Lucifer.

Lucifer had just sat up in bed and rubbed a hand across his face yawning.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said from the doorway.

"Come back to bed Chloe." He said yawning again as he rolled his neck slightly.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said again to him.

Lucifer yawned again. "I might stay in bed until tomorrow if you want to join me." He chuckled softly.

"LUCIFER!" She finally just shouted at him as she stood there getting annoyed at him.

Lucifer turned and looked at her and blinked a couple times. "What is that on your back?"

"That's what I would like to know Lucifer." She said simply.

Lucifer got up out of bed and walked over to her. He gently kissed her on her forehead first before he turned her around and started to snicker.

"What?" Chloe asked turning her head slightly.

Lucifer smiled softly. "Well, it seems my father has given you wings while you were in the painting." He pointed to his full-length mirror. "Go look for your self." He said with a smile. "They are very pretty."

Chloe walked over to the mirror and blinked when she saw a pair of a pale pink version of Lucifer's wings on her back. "How?"

Lucifer smiled softly as he walked up behind her and turned her to face him. He bent his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't know why they are pink but they sure do suit you, Chloe." He said with a smile.

"And your's are white and fluffy and why is that hmm?" Chloe asked smirking softly.

Michael coughed slightly. "Your balcony door was, open brother." He said simply before he noticed Chloe's pink wings. "They almost look like cotton candy." He chuckled softly.

Chloe glared at him. "Why the wings and why the color pink?"

Michael looked at her. "Our father graced you with wings. And no this doesn't make you related to us. Lucifer and I do have the same mother and father along with the other angel's."

Lucifer sighed happily then. "Good."

Chloe smiled softly. "And the wing color?"

Michael smiled softly. "Our wing color shows what type of person we are. Lucifer's is white and fluffy showing he is a better person then he thinks he is." He looked at his brother sternly. "Yours might mean the fact a show of how much you love Lucifer cause they are also fluffy just not white like his wings are."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Does this mean I'm immortal now too? And what about me making Lucifer mortal being near him."

Lucifer walked over and grabbed a knife and walked back over to Chloe. "Let's see." He pricked his finger drawing blood. He put the knife down and put his hurt finger in his mouth for a moment. "Yes." He hissed out around his finger.

Chloe looked at him. "Sorry." She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his mouth before she gently blew on it. "I do need to get home but how do you make them go?"

Michael answered her. "You will them away."

Chloe tried and sighed softly. "I got to run." She shook Michael's hand before she kissed Lucifer on the cheek. "I will call you later." She said simply before she dashed out of the room.

Lucifer just stood there watching his finger waiting for Chloe to get far enough away so his finger could heal.

Michael stood there watching his brother. "You do understand what father wants with him making Chloe like us right?"

Lucifer blinked slightly as he looked at his brother. "He wants grandkids?"

Michael chuckled softly. "Most likely. But I think its more simple as that as input a ring on it."

Lucifer looked at him. "Way too early for that Michael. I know that Chloe knows that, and I'm pretty sure even dad knows this as well too." He said simply. "And I rather give her time to adjust to me being the devil and now with her wings on top of that."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "True and I agree with you. But you know how our father gets. Besides its time you fully step out of the dark and into the light once again baby brother." He patted him on his shoulder. "Just be happy." He turned and left the same way he came in.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he muttered softly. "If only father still speaks to all his children once again." He turned and headed into his bedroom to lay back down again.


	7. A new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might tear up if not full outcry by the end of the chapter.

It was a week later when Lucifer went over to Chloe's place. When he knocked on the door and was rewarded by seeing Dan there instead of Chloe. "What's going on Dan?" He asked sternly.

Dan placed a finger on his lips as he turned his head and looked back. "Trixie you're going to be late."

"But dad I was just saying bye to mom." She said as she ran around the corner and hugged Lucifer tightly. "Hi, Lucifer." She said with a smile until her dad rushed her pass him.

"Last night Trixie called me and said that Chloe was in the middle of cooking dinner when she vanished. Trixie came out of her room when dinner was burning. She called me and looked around for Chloe when she found that painting inside of her. What's going on here Lucifer?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "No clue. Go take Trixie to school. I will take a look and see what I can tell for my self before I call anyone." He shook his head slightly. "If we find a way or get her out I will let you know. But until then you might want to keep Trixie with you."

Dan nodded his head. "I already packed some of her things." He turned towards the car. "I will check in later." He turned and jogged towards the car. "I'm coming monkey."

Lucifer closed the door and walked further into the house and stood still staring at a painting of Chloe dressed in white with her pink wings out behind her as she stood there looking lovingly out towards whoever looked at it. "Chloe?" He whispered softly as he stood there looking at the white and gold like clouds around her. He stared at her face and worked his way down. Nothing was odd about it expect nothing she was wearing was modern clothes at all. "I don't get it Chloe I really don't get who or what is doing this to you. I really wish I did I would nail there balls to the wall if not remove them from there body." He sighed softly before he made his phone call and then prayed for his siblings. "Why is this happening to us." He said simply as he put his head down on the couch and then banged his head against it a couple more times. "Gah I just don't flipping get it." He put his hands on his face and shook his head before he turned and looked right at her. "You look very beautiful though none the less." He said with a smile before he turned when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened the door. "John and my siblings? Did all of you have to come?"

John led the way as all the other angels came in behind him. "When you called me I was in the house of mystery looking some things up about magical paintings. And the house showed me two books on it. One painting the one your brother Gabriel did was blessed with ancient magic and was left with the coven. The coven was told never to let it out of the vault. But someone took it out and placed it where it got Chloe. And since your father still had a connection to it. He protected her the best way he could, by making her an angel."

Lucifer stood there looking at him. "You said something about a second book?"

John nodded his head but he wasn't happy. "Another canvas was created by a different but same coven. They wanted to put themselves in it so they could stay young forever but all they did was grow old really fast and turned to dust expect one. Who swore revenge against the angel's."

Lucifer glared darkly as his eyes shifted. "Where is he I will drag him into the bowels of hell to be tortured for the rest of time until he decides to free's her."

Gabriel walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We left him with Maze. We told him we could end his torture if he told us how to free Chloe." His face looked grim then.

"I don't like that look on your face brother?" Lucifer said simply.

Gabriel sighed softly. "He doesn't know a way. But John here thinks if he cast another spell onto it. We might not be able to pull her out but we could put you in brother."

Lucifer looked at his brother. "For how long would we be in there?"

Gabriel sighed sadly. "We don't know. I have talked to our father about the matter. He can't help."

Lucifer ran a hand down his face as he turned and looked at Chloe. "I know what you would do Chloe." He smiled softly as he looked at everyone. "I'm going in."

Gabriel smiled softly. "You might want to tell her ex-husband."

Lucifer dialed up Dan. "Dan are you on a case?"

"No, you got new's?" Dan asked.

"Yeah but not over the phone. We will be waiting when you can slip away." Lucifer said simply.

"Alright?" Dan said simply before he hung up.

Lucifer looked at his siblings and smiled softly. "Gabriel I have a favor to ask of you."

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "Sure we all agreed to help."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Gabriel I want you to ask Dream to watch over hell for me until my return. I want one of you guys to take Maze back to hell when she decides to go back. I would like one of you at any given time to keep track of the painting so it doesn't get lost or torn."

They all nodded their heads before they hugged Lucifer tightly.

Lucifer smiled softly at them before the house door opened. "Dan that was quick."

Dan looked at the gathering and tears in some. "What's going on Lucifer?"

Lucifer gave him a break down of what they were going to do. "I will go in with her for however long we ended up trapped there."

"Why can't I go in and get her out?" Dan asked them.

"Because your mortal and we are immortal?" Michael said simply.

Dan sighed softly. "We are going to have to clean up after all of you to make it look like Chloe vanished with Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I agree." He looked at John. "Ready the spell. Um, can I talk to you for a moment Gabriel?"

John nodded his head slightly as he got the spell ready.

Gabriel followed Lucifer off to the side. "What is it Samael. I'm sorry but I see your old self right now in your eyes."

Lucifer sighed softly before he whispered into his ear something. Before he stepped away from his brother and walked over to John. "Ready?"

John nodded his head slightly. "Yeah man."

Lucifer walked towards the painting and vanished from sight.

Everyone gathered around and saw the painting that was just Chloe standing there holding her hand out to draw people in. It had shifted to a painting of two lovers in a state of waltzing with the look of pure love in each other's eyes.

Azarel sniffled slightly. "Big brother finally looks very happy."

Gabriel smiled softly. "Yes, he is. In this painting, Lucifer has shifted back into Samael once again." He said smiling.

Michael looked at Gabriel then. "What did Lucifer say to you earlier?"

Gabriel shifted slightly as he stood there. "He told me to tell dad he loves him very much. And that he is sorry he always gave him a hard time about everything." He looked outside and saw that it was raining and he looked skyward then. "Yes, dad he was always your Samael even deep down." He looked at his siblings. "He also said he hopes to see us all again."

Michael patted his brother on his back. "We have a lot of things to do for him until his return."

Azarel spoke up then. "Until there return brother."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Your right there return."

John stood with Dan as all the angel's left carrying out the painting. "I'm sorry about your ex."

Dan smiled softly. "Its okay I just have to break my daughter's heart and tell her that her mother is gone now."

John shook his head slightly. "That's never easy." He said simply as he walked out of the house.

Dan stood there and nodded his head slightly as he dialed the police station then. "No, it's not." He sighed softly. "My ex-wife and fellow cop detective Chloe Decker has gone missing. Yes, I know it hasn't been twenty-four hours. I'm telling you that she has gone missing." He mentally sighed as he stood there on his phone.

The weeks and months later the story is that Chloe and Lucifer ran off together somewhere. And shortly thereafter Maze vanished with the painting in tow of the lovebirds.

When Trixie turned eighteen years old Dan told his daughter the whole truth. Though he knew she didn't believe him on the subject until he took her to see the painting for herself. "Your mother and Lucifer are together here in this painting with Maze as it's guard until they are freed."

Trixie looked at her dad. "Dad, why didn't you tell me this when I was younger?"

Dan smiled softly. "You wouldn't have understood sweetheart. But you can tell there is love between them."

Trixie smiled softly. "Yeah." She waved slightly at the painting. "I will miss you, mom." She left with Dan as they headed out to the car where a woman was waiting for them.

Maze stepped out of the shadow's and smirked softly. "She is one badass chick, Decker." She said pocketing the camera and went back to her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Holds a box of tissues*


	8. i'm free I'm free... crap your not.

Five hundred years later in a gallery, the painting is known as 'Venus & Samael the lovers of eternity' started to glow and a woman with short dirty blonde hair appeared dressed in the same pinkish dress as the venus in the painting wears. She walked down the hall not looking back as the light had faded for now leaving the man still trapped inside. She kept on walking quietly down the hall when she was stopped by a guard. "You there the gallery is closed."

She turned and looked at him. "I'm a cop." She said blinking slightly.

The guard shook his head slightly. "Yeah, right lady sure you are dressed like that."

She looked down and noticed the dress and the bare feet peeking out from under the dress. "What happened?"

The guard looked at her. "Come on miss lets go back to my office and I will call the real police."

"Its alright Thomas you can go I know her."

The guard turned and looked at the man standing there. "Yes, Mazikeen." He turned and rushed off.

Mazi turned and smiled at the woman looking her over. "It has been a long time Decker."

Chloe blinked slightly. "What happened?"

Mazi sighed softly. "Follow me." She said as she walked Chloe back towards the painting.

Chloe stood there in shock seeing Lucifer in the painting now facing towards them. His white wings out and his devilish face on. With his fist's clenched tight beside him with anger or hurt clear as day in his eyes. "How did he get in there?"

Mazi stood beside her. "He asked his friend in front of all his siblings asked him to open the portal for him to go after you." She smiled at seeing him. "He told his siblings to give the painting of the both of you to me for safe keeping. Until I decided to return to hell then his siblings would all keep track of it. To make sure no harm happened to it." She shook her head slightly. "His father cried for a long time." She said simply as she put a sticky note on the wall and took Chloe's arm. "Come I will catch you up on everyone's life."

Chloe smiled softly before she whispered softly. "See you soon Lucifer." She said softly as she let Mazi walk her off. "How did you get into taking care of paintings?"

Mazi smiled softly. "I got tired of bounty hunting after I saw Trixie pass onto the next life." She looked over at Chloe. "You have been gone for five hundred years."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Still I wasn't here for her."

Mazi smiled softly. "Dan was there for her as was Linda. She understood why I had to go. She did try again with Amendiael who stuck around to keep an eye on Dan, Trixie, and Ella." She walked her into her office and set her down. "Why don't you look over the pictures and I will make you some coffee or a glass of wine?"

Chloe smirked softly. "Red."

Mazi walked out chuckling to her self.

Chloe looked over all the pictures of her daughter's life from before she left to her death. She felt the tears well up and slowly fall down her face by the time Mazi returned with the wine. She wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Mazi when she handed her a glass of her wine. "Thanks." She slowly sipped it as she held up a video and looked at Mazi. "Video message's?"

Mazi nodded her head. "It was Ella's idea for her, Dan and later Trixie after she knew what happened to you." She pressed play and sat down beside Chloe as they settled in to watch.

Ella appeared on the screen. "Hey, Chloe and Lucifer if you're there as well yet. I just wanted you to know Chloe I will try and help Trixie out with all her female problems we both know will come to pass. When Michael told me what happened to you and that Lucifer followed you in. I told him it was rather romantic its clear how much he loves you. I hope when you two appear again you never let each other go. I know he is the devil. But even the devil can have a romantic heart and you're his." She turned off the screen.

Chloe smiled softly at that. "I guess I stole Lucifer's heart a long time ago."

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

An older version of Ella appeared on the screen now and she smiled. "I just wanted to say goodbye Chloe. I tried to keep my word to you about Trixie even when I did get married and had children of my own. Maybe one day you and I will meet in the afterlife."

Dan appeared on the screen and tears were in his eyes. "I told Ella and the others we aren't going to tell Trixie the truth until she is eighteen. I know this might hurt her Chloe but she is far too young for her to know the truth. I hope you would do the same if it was I in the painting instead of you." He smiled softly. "I would have followed you in but Lucifer, his siblings, and his friend John reminded me I would die in the painting before you got out sadly. One day I will meet a great woman again besides Charlotte and you were." He shook his head slightly. "I hope your happy Chloe I really do for the rest of your immortal life with Lucifer by your side."

Mazi chuckled softly. "And he didn't mention he gets to keep all his pudding cup's now."

Chloe laughed softly. "True."

An older version of Dan appeared now with no teeth. "What did you do with my pudding cup's Lucifer." Someone put their head in and whispered into his ear. "Ah." He shook his head slightly. "I hoped almost every day until I moved on you would return. But you never did I had Mazi take photo's of our daughter as she grew up for you. By now I have told her and lived through her hate of you. Not telling her what happened or showing her what happened to you either until what I agreed to." He blinked slightly. "WHERE ARE MY PUDDING CUP'S LUCIFER!" The screen went black then.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Even as an old man, he couldn't let those pudding cup's go."

An eighteen-year-old version of Trixie appeared on the screen looking uneasy. "Hi, mom." She said simply. "I just saw your painting along with Lucifer's old friend John. They told me you can't come out early or so long ago it would have been done." She looked down and was quiet for a long time before she looked up. "For a long time now mom I hated you for leaving me and running off with Lucifer. But you never did run off, did you? Some empty canvas showed up and sucked you inside." She sighed softly. "I still try and remember back to that day when you got it. But I don't really remember anything about it sadly. But I hope you're with Lucifer I knew as a kid there was something about him, mom. I didn't know he is the devil. I just knew he was cool and I liked him a lot. Mazi told me that when I get married she will film it for you so you can see it for your self. Mom and Lucifer I love you both and will always will and I'm sorry I ever got angry with you mom and Lucifer about leaving me behind."

Chloe teared up as she sat there watching her daughters wedding.

Mazi handed her a tissue.

Chloe took it and cried her eyes out as she watched it.

Mazi rolled her eyes slightly.

An elderly Trixie appeared on the screen. "Hi, mom." She said softly. "I don't have much time left I feel it. This video idea started back with Ella and Lucifer's brother Michael made sure we all taped a message for you. I wanted you to know I named my daughter after you mom and my two son's I named after father and after Lucifer as well too." She smiled softly. "I hope that Lucifer's father lets you both come and visit us in the silver city one day. But I hope you're happy with Lucifer as well too. I always hoped that you would marry him, mom." She smiled at her. "But until I see you again mom. I was and will be for the rest of your life be your little monkey. Goodbye, mom." The video ended then.

Mazi turned and looked at Chloe. "Are you alright?"

Chloe wiped her tears away. "I think so. And thank you for doing all of this for me."

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "Lucifer should be coming not long from now if I guess." She handed Chloe a blanket. "If you want to sleep here or near his painting. But make sure before you leave this building the painting burns to ash."

Chloe looked at her. "Where are you going?"

Mazi smiled softly. "I'm going to return to hell now. I hope you follow him to hell or not the choice is yours though." She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on Chloe's wrist. "It will lock everything or unlock what you want." She turned and quietly walked out of the room and headed outside as she looked at the guard. "We are done here."

The guard looked at her. "I'm fired?"

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "You were now only guarding one painting and an empty building."

The guard capped at her. "But?"

Mazi shook her head slightly. "I emailed you the details of your new job I got you, Jake, enjoy your new life in the police." She said walking to her car and flew off then.

Jake stood there grinning before he happily jumped up and down before he got into his car and flew off to home.

Chloe sat there watching the video again as she looked at all the pictures and drinking the wine too.

Mazi stopped at the park and walked until she was in the middle of it and looked at Michael. "Chloe is out."

Michael looked at her. "What about Lucifer?"

Mazi shook her head slightly. "Not yet."

Michael sighed softly. "Hopefully he comes soon."

Mazi looked at him. "God has gotten worse?"

Michael nodded his head slightly. "We all knew Lucifer is his favorite son. Even when he tried not to show it but we knew. But how much this is hurting father I don't think even Lucifer knew how bad either." He shook his head slightly. "I will take you back to hell then." He took a hold of Mazi's waist and lifted her up into the air as they flew away towards hell then.


	9. The devil finally breaks free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally gets out and how long until he finds Chloe in this building with him?

A week later Chloe had burned all the pictures and video for her own sake. She couldn't do it anymore. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and grabbed a bottle of wine and drank it slowly still having a hard time over everything that had happened to her. She went and stood in front of the painting of Lucifer when she noticed the sticky note. "Burn painting when you get out Lucifer." Chloe nodded when she just stood there looking into his face. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly. "I need you here with me." She whispered softly.

"How are you doing Chloe?" Michael said quietly walking up behind her.

Chloe turned and looked at him. "How did you get in?"

Michael held up his wrist showing off the same thing that Mazi put on her's. "Our key to getting in and check up on the painting."

Chloe smiled softly. "I miss my daughter most of all. But as long as she had a happy life I am happy about that."

Michael smiled softly. "She did. Azarel was on guard duty to give Mazi a break and I was there when she passed. I assure you she made it into the silver city safely."

Chloe smiled softly. "I am happy she got in there but what about Dan?"

Michael shook his head and pointed down. "He tried to do good after what happened. But in the end it wasn't enough but as I told him. Those in hell have a chance to learn from all there mistakes. Most just keep on repeating them over and over again so they are stuck in there own hell loops until the end of time."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Maybe one day he can."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows."

They both turned and looked at the painting again. "He looks so angry right now."

Michael chuckled softly. "Because he is in there and you are out here."

Chloe smirked softly. "He does get jealous."

Michael looked at her then. "Him?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I knew when he was and its kind of cute. Unless you're in the middle of trying to solve a case." She laughed softly. "Don't ever tell him I said that."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "If you want to take a break when one of us comes to check up on you and Mr. Sleeping beauty over there. Please let us know we want to give you a chance to go out there and look around."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I don't want to see it just yet." She said looking back at Lucifer.

Michael looked from Chloe to the painting of Lucifer and then back again. "I'm getting jealous of a painting." He chuckled softly. "I better go than. I will let my father know you're out now maybe that will bring a bit of a smile to him."

Chloe looked at him then. "I guess God is missing his favorite son?"

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Our father mourns for Lucifer and will mourn for him until he comes out of the painting. This is far worse of a mourning then when father cast him out of heaven and into hell."

"Oh, dear?" Chloe said softly. "Please let your father know I will stay here. Besides, I have my own plains with Lucifer before we leave this building." She said blushing.

Michael chuckled softly. "My own wife would understand if she had her way with me. If she didn't understand all the siblings have to guard our youngest sibling until his return." He said before he turned and left.

Chloe wanted to walk near the painting but didn't want it to suck her back in. "Oh, Lucifer you are loved by your whole family even now and me as well." She said smiling softly at him before she went to take a walk around the building humming softly to her self.

A month later Chloe was enjoying a nice hot shower taking a break from sitting and watching the painting of Lucifer, masturbating in front of it, flashing it, even walking around it nude. The painting started to glow releasing Lucifer finally from his imprisonment. He looked around and noticed the sticky note and turned around and reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter and sent fire right at the painting as unearthly screams could be heard all over the place as he stood there watching the canvas burn to ash before him.

Chloe turned the shower off briefly when she heard what sounded like screaming over the shower. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her shower back on. "Must have left the tv on or something."

Lucifer stood there looking at the painting. "You will no longer capture anyone again." He turned and walked off looking around the building he was in and listening for sounds.

Since as far as Chloe knew she was alone in this building right now as she started to sing in the shower.

Lucifer kept on walking around the main floor and he looked up at the rooftop window and smirked softly. "Hello father I would talk but I am on the hunt for my woman." He blew his father a kiss before he turned and walked down some stairs.

Chloe finished her shower and dried off before she wrapped her self in a robe as she tried her hair humming to her self as she did so. "I swear what am I going to do if Lucifer doesn't get out of that painting soon." She rolled her neck slightly as she took her robe off and crawled into bed for what she knew would be fitful sleep.

Lucifer found a lot of empty room's as he kept on walking wondering way was no one guarding the painting and just left him alone? 'What if Chloe didn't want to stick around and is just out there enjoying the new world or worse yet in the silver city out of my reach?' He mentally banked his head on the wall as he kept on walking as he found the stairs for the third floor. "Sleeping quarters?" His eyebrow raised then and a wicked grinned appeared on his face. "I wonder how Chloe sleeps when she thinks she is alone in the building?"

Chloe was sound asleep dreaming of a naked Lucifer playing the piano for her.

Lucifer quietly checked all the bedroom's until he got to the last one. 'Penthouse bedroom with full bath.' A wicked grin appeared on his face as he quietly opened the door and quietly closed the door behind him so he didn't bother his sleeping prey. He stood there checking out Chloe's naked form.

Chloe rolled over onto her stomach and muttered softly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer just quietly watched her sleep as he really was enjoying the view.

Chloe wiggled slightly in her sleep. "I want you to touch me Lucifer." She whimpered softly. "I want you to hold me."

Lucifer shifted himself as he stood there watching her quietly.

"I want your fingers inside me driving me mad before you take me over and over again. Driving me insane before I scream like I'm being murdered by you as I cum over and over again."

Lucifer noticed that one of Chloe's hands had slipped under her and down to tease her nub. His finger came up and went between his teeth as he bit down before he removed it as he walked over to her and bent down and whispered hotly into her ear. "If you want me to fuck you over and over again Chloe you're going to have to wake up first my love."

Chloe's hand froze before she jumped as she rolled over trying to grab something to cover her up before it hit her whose voice she heard. "LUCIFER!" She started to kneel on the bed.

Lucifer shook his head slightly before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips before he pulled back and smiled. "Do you want me to help you with that Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head slightly before she stood up and walk over to him and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Lucifer held her tightly against him letting her feel every part of himself as they kissed. He pulled back and took a hold of her hand that had been teasing her nub and licked and sucked on those two fingers as he looked at her hotly in the eyes.

"Lucifer?" She moaned softly as she guided him to sit on the edge of her bed. Once he was seated she sat down straddling his lap. "Why did you go into the painting after me?"

Lucifer's hands went to her waist and pulled her up snug in his lap. "Because I didn't want you to be alone in the painting. And I didn't want to be out here alone without you." He said rubbing her behind as he looked into her eyes. "And before you asked I set that painting on fire and burned it until it was ash."

Chloe smiled softly as she put her arms around his neck. "You're enjoying the view aren't you?"

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked grin. "Yes."

Chloe snuggled up against him happy she had him back. She wiggled her hips against his and had to bite back a moan when Lucifer swatted her behind for that. "What?"

Lucifer whispered into her ear. "If you keep that up woman. You're going to be sitting against a rod." He nipped her ear. "Unless that's what you want to be slid onto for your current enjoyment."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer grinned as he looked at her. "Keep saying it and I will give you a reason to say it over and over again."

Chloe muttered softly. "Tease."

"Vixen!" Lucifer said with an unholy grin on his face. "Now shall we keep going with these games?"

Chloe whispered softly. "You have too many clothes on still."

"Who's fault is that Chloe?" Lucifer said looking into her eyes. "But there is a way around it."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Really?"

Lucifer smiled. "Yes." He reached between them and undid his zipper and pulled his cock out. "You know where this goes right?" He said teasing her over the whole thing.

Chloe reached down between them and took his cock in hand. "Later I will get you back for that Lucifer." She said slowly stroking him slightly.

Lucifer moaned. "Who's the tease now?"

Chloe kissed his chin before she slid his cock into her all the way to the hilt. She moaned once she hit bottom. "Perfect." She said softly.

Lucifer smiled softly before he kissed her on her nose before he put his hands on her hip's. "Almost." He said as he helped her to move on his cock as he slammed his hip's up into her over and over again.

Chloe groaned as she whimpered out his name.

Lucifer was slamming into her over and over again until he slammed hard up into her as she came for him. He slammed a couple more times after that before he came deep inside her.

Chloe sat there for a while trying to catch her breath before she placed her forehead on his. "Heavenly."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Better than your dreams?"

Chloe smiled softly. "My dreams don't even come close to the real thing." She said simply before she whimpered when he slid out of her. She turned and watched him as she laid there in the bed.

Lucifer stood up and stripped down to noting smirking when he noticed she was watching him. "Even better." He chuckled as he crawled into bed beside her and pulled her up against his chest. "Later you can catch me up, Chloe." He nuzzled up against her. "Well much, much later I might have to take you again before we get up."

Chloe smiled softly. "I don't mind." She said closing her eyes then.

It was midday the next day when the pair of horny rabbits made it out of the sleeping quarters. It was the following day after that before they finally made it to the ground floor. "I wonder something." He said as they stood looking at the door as he looked down at her.

"What's that?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"I wonder if a former angel and a newbie can have children?" He asked with a smirk as he noticed Chloe blushing then.

"I don't know." She said softly.

Lucifer held out his hand to her. "Shall we find out everything together?"

Chloe looked up into his loving eyes and smiled before she placed her hand in his. "We shall. Though if I do get pregnant you better not leave me."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My siblings would kill me if I did that but I have no desire to ever leave you. Besides I do have one thing to do with you yet if you want?"

Chloe looked at him. "What's that?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "Marry you of course."

"You haven't asked me yet."

Lucifer pulled her in close and looked down at her. "Will you do me the greatest honor in the whole galaxy and marry me my venus. From now until the end of time. We are one in the same. And I don't ever want to let you go."

Chloe leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips. "You can make it up to me later for being sloppy with that." She smiled before they walked out into the new world.

What neither of them knew was someone was watching from the shadow's until they left the building. A woman walked out and had a wicked smile on her face as she turned and walked towards the ash pile of the canvas. She reached her hand out and whispered softly as the canvas reformed its self in whole. "I told you what would happen if you went after the devil and the angel of love." She shook her head slightly.

A mouth appeared on the canvas. "You wanted me to collect and I was trying to do my job Morg."

The woman shook her head slightly as she looked at the canvas. "Because of this mistake the next one you will not miss on capturing. Because we are leaving this universe."

"Who are we going after this time?"

"You shall have to wait and see you stupid canvas and no more screwing up. Or the next time someone burns, you into a pile of dust. I am just going to leave you as is and move on with my plains."

The mouth growled as a cloth was thrown over its face. "I will get you for this Morg. You and all those stupid little hero's of yours."

The woman chuckled darkly as she picked up the painting and turned and walked back to the room she appeared in. She held out her hand and muttered softly as a portal opened and she walked through with the canvas in tow before she stopped and looked back. She looked back at the man she handed the canvas too. "He needs a break first before I go back to my capturing."

The man nodded his head slightly as he took the canvas in his hands and walked off.

The woman turned and looked right at nothing before she spoke. "I am coming for you people who are reading this fan fiction. I will drag your soul's out of the real world and into the canvas to feed his hungry soul. Though if I can get a hold of your real body I will just toss you in to feed him. That is how it goes for everyone who reads fan fiction." She chuckled darkly before she turned and went through the portal as it closed up behind her.

Chloe turned her head back towards the building. "Odd I thought I heard something behind us?"

Lucifer looked back as well and shook his head slightly. "It might have been something else instead." He said simply as they walked together hand in hand in the late hours of the day.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to start a series about this canvas?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a series.
> 
> Yes in the next chapter you will find out when and where Chloe ended up.
> 
> Anything else you want to know?


End file.
